sslw_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
SSLW Forever!/Mission 1-1-1
Welcome to the first world, the Neutral Plains. Enemies Puddy.PNG|'Puddy' Team Kabloom 2018.PNG|'Kabloom' Woomy.PNG|'Woomy' 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|'Battery' 580b585b2edbce24c47b2625.png|'Bush' Blits.png|'Blitzy' (joined in Wave 2) Nameoo.png|'Namu' (joined in Wave 2) 'TIME FOR THE ADVENTURE!' ''Pre-Wave Cutscene Kabloom 2018.PNG|It's U and me, guys. Wave 1/3 Puddy.PNG|'Puddy''' intro! It jumps up and down and tackles! Woomy.PNG|'WOOMYS TURN! '''Woomy' uses Tentacle Lash! Puddy.PNG|Took 3 'damage! (7/10) Kabloom 2018.PNG|'KABLOOM'S TURN! Kabloom uses Awesome Kick! Puddy.PNG|Took 5''' damage! (2/10) 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|(Uses Charge) Puddy.PNG|Took '''2 damage! Dead! 580b585b2edbce24c47b2625.png|Darn it... I am not gonna gain EXP, right? Kabloom 2018.PNG|At the end of the wave, you get EXP. 580b585b2edbce24c47b2625.png|How much? Kabloom 2018.PNG|Good question... probably the more you attack. 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|How about (Specific EXP from enemy) X (How many damage you've dealed) : 2? 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Or how about just (Specific EXP from enemy) X (How many damage you dealed)? Wave_complete!.png ''Wave 2/3 2cifer.png|(SUDDENLY '''2WOCIFER' APPEARS) Puddy.PNG|2 Puddies jump in! Woomy.PNG|wuum... (tentacle lashes Puddy A) Puddy.PNG|Took 5''' damage! ('''Puddy A: 5/10) Kabloom 2018.PNG|HIYAW! (kicks Puddy B) Puddy.PNG|Took 6''' damage! ('''Puddy B: 4/10) 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|(uses Charge on Puddy A) Puddy.PNG|'Puddy A' took 7''' damage! Dead! Puddy.PNG|'''Puddy B tackles Woomy! Woomy.PNG|'Woomy' took 4''' damage! (11/15) 580b585b2edbce24c47b2625.png|(uses leaf throw) Ttttt.png|(suddenly enters the battefield and accidentally crushes '''Bush in the process) SORRY WE'RE LATE! Nameoo.png|It's only because Rectangl'r has to go to church and... stats. 4th_wall.png|''All the kings' horses and all the kings' men, still couldn't put the fourth wall back together again.'' FOURTHWALLBREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.jpg|I KILL U, TSRITW FOURTHWALL!!! 4th_wall.png|(I will replace this on the third FWB) FOURTHWALLBREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.jpg|OH NO YOU DON'T REPLACE ME! (eats TSRITW's Fourth Wall Break) (nope, TSRITW, you can't decline this) 4th_wall.png|(but there are a googolplex more) Derptobluk.PNG|'TSRITW', I told you not to decline this. You basically did by adding a googolplex of your fourth wall break. Kabloom 2018.PNG|Whoa, wait!!! DID I JUST SEE BUSH GET CRUSHED?! Sounds like TSRITW is just wanting to eliminate Battle! FOURTHWALLBREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.jpg|'' SECOND Fourth Walll BREAAAAAAAAAAAAK!'' Nameoo.png|That... was just a mistake. Anyway... (uses Poison on Puddy B) Compale.png|'BattleReviews Reminders': Did i see someone killing my character for no reason? Trade-back Time!! (Revives Bush and Deletes Blitzy) Now that is done, I will leave now and stop being triggered. Goodbye and good luck against the Puddy! (disappears back to Portal RPG)|link=https://battlereviews.wikia.com/wiki/Portal_RPG 580b585b2edbce24c47b2625.png|(uses Leaf Throw again without any interruptions) Blits.png|Hey, who said I was gone? (uses Zippy Zap at the Puddy) Puddy.PNG|'Puddy B' was shocked to death! Wave_complete!.png ''Wave 3/3 Puddy.PNG|''Boss Wave! This area will have a big enemy which is worth DOUBLE the EXP. Try and beat it! Beware, it's also doubly stronger. Woomy.PNG|wuumm... (only their ATK and HP are doubled) (ink splatter on Puddy) Puddy.PNG|''BLINDED''! Kabloom 2018.PNG|(kicks the Puddy) Puddy.PNG|Took 6''' damage! (14/20) 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|(uses Charge) Puddy.PNG|Got shocked for '''6 damage! (8/20) Puddy.PNG|''Blinded''! Can't see what's goin' on! Misses! 580b585b2edbce24c47b2625.png|(uses Leaf Attack) Puddy.PNG|Took 4''' damage! (2/20) Kabloom 2018.PNG|(kicks the '''Puddy) Puddy.PNG|'PUDDY' WRECKD! Boss_wave_complete!.png ''Time for Rewards! Kabloom 2018.PNG|ALRIGHT! WE GET AN NEW CHARACTER! 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Allright! Since i'm the leader of '''EDOS', i will choose which member will be on EDOS. Download (1).png|Oh yeah. You also unlocked Chinook and Quarry. 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|Oh hi Cube! We did not forget you. It's that you couldn't get the correct element. 67442.jpg|Sup Drummy 2019.PNG|'Drummy' here 4 business! Drummy 2019.PNG|ALSO, TREASURES! LET'S OPEN ONE! Kabloom 2018.PNG|Three chests? Mmm, okay. Let's pick one. Kabloom 2018.PNG|How about the THIRD?! Kabloom 2018.PNG|COMMON TREASURE GOT! Waw! Tad.png|Uhh... guys? You forgot me. 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|How about the middle chest? Just like how 1st place means being in the middle! I will pick that! Nameoo.png|Let's see what's inside! (opens the middle chest) Compale.png|'BattleReviews Reminders:' No! You were too late to do that. Character from another user. Anyways... the rewards will go to Battery for opening the chest. See ya! (disappears back to Portal RPG again) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|'Rectangl'r Reminders': Testing, 1, 4, 9, 16. Okay, Brat O'Rattle, if you say so... (sends a Voltabolt to overcharge Battery) Hope you like THAT. Compale.png|'BattleReviews Reminders:' (reappears) You've messed with the wrong person bud. (halves down stats from the OP characters, aka TSRITW's) (revives Battery) Nameoo.png|Nah, we're just nerfed. derptobluk.PNG|Dude, Kabloom already opened a chest. Compale.png|Then why are there multiple chests? Why not open them? I can clearly see them. Derptobluk.PNG|It's supposed to be like Tri-Force Heroes, buddy. Compale.png|Why not improve the mechanic? Meeeeeeeeeee.png|'Rectangl’r Reminders': And the end... is near. C601D70B-7710-4120-A9EF-3F80346489FD.png looseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png|Told ya. TSRITW doesn't lie. Category:Missions